supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Past, Present, and Future
Chapter 1 In a small Akala Island town, in the tropical region of Alola, which main languages were Hawaiian and English. A small Eevee and a Pikachu looked at the two siblings, the girl was at least 7 and the boy was at least 10. " (You are not using that Thunderstone on that Eevee!)" He shouted at the girl, Kaua. The Pikachu looked at the Eevee sympathetically, he felt really sorry for him, it has been two years since he was found, and this was not going well. " (What is your name?)" He asked the Eevee. " (Kaua nicknames me Tesla, she hopes I will evolve into a Jolteon)" Tesla replied back. " (I don't even want to evolve, I keep trying to talk him out of it, but he won't listen to me)" He said. " (Yeah, I know)" Tesla said. Unlike Chu the Pikachu, Tesla was shy and the abuse brought to him by Kaua's older brother Akui made it difficult for him to speak properly, he couldn't speak English, much like the rest of the family. Chu was more friendly and nicer, despite his trainer, he never hurt Pokemon for fun, he liked battling, but not killing or hurting. A few days, they were fighting over the Thunderstone and it landed on Tesla, his small brown furred body grew a pale white colour, then started to surround with electricity, then after the the whiteness and electricity have gone, he was now a Jolteon. " (You little brat!)" He shouted, then went straight towards Tesla. He grabbed Tesla by his neck, and then kicked and battered him, even his most strongest Pokemon, a Charizard was greatly horrified, even though he didn't even like Tesla. Then the Jolteon was thrown outside their home, he needed to survive. Chapter 2: Over 2,000 times, This is how many times I will be torn apart. The Jolteon, now in a human form, he had no money for food, or anything, he couldn't even find Berries. He once tried to ask a Unova tourist for food, but he didn't understand the Alolan language and the tourist thought he was speaking gibberish, or Hawaiian outside Alola. An older woman, at least in her fourties, looked at Tesla, he was looking in the dumpster for food until he noticed the malasada smell, which made his mouth water. "Hey!" She said. He looked at her and walked towards her. "You hungry?" She asked. " (.......Yes......)" He replied back. She made him a sweet malasada, and he took small bites out of it, but then started to quicken. " (Why did you run away from home?)" She asked in Alolan or Hawaiian " (My trainer's brother, he was going to use the Thunder Stone to evolve his Pikachu, but his Pikachu doesn't want evolution, while my trainer was desperate to have a Jolteon, which she thought were the coolest, they were fighting over it and the stone landed on me, I barely eaten in days before the malasada)" He said. Chapter 3: I need to be stronger. The Jolteon spent the entire days in the cave beating Golbat with electricity, and he grew stronger and did this for three days and nights, all without eating. He was now used with going without food for long periods now. But it did have its impact, he was below the average weight in his human forme, but it did have it's positive sides, people thought he was homeless and would give him free food.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics